In the field of electrical and electronic devices and equipment, wires are often encapsulated in a single moulded block so that to complete the manufacture or alteration of these devices and equipment, it is frequently required to cut one or more wires which protrude from such blocks to suit a particular circuit or need. Present methods consist in cutting the wires flush with the side face of the block. This has one disadvantage in that some electrically conducting wires are still exposed at the surface.